Hate You
by Oaid
Summary: What happens when Seimei doesn't die in a fire? He loves Ritsuka, but just how much? How far will Soubi go to protect the one he really loves? Short first chapter to get people hooked  I will be pumping out chapters, promise! Rape, Hurt/Comfort inside.
1. Rape

**(OKAY so in this AU Seimei did NOT die in the fire, and him and Soubi are still partners. This might get a bit confusing as it was just a whim idea, but I hope people like it :3)**

_Seimei. Don't do this. Please._

Ritsuka had been laying in bed, and still was, but earlier he had been so much more alone. His older brother had come in the room, saying he wanted to talk to him about something. No. Please, Seimei. He didn't want this, he really didn't. But his brother had forced himself on him. He had said 'Ritsuka, I can't take this anymore. You're always teasing me.'

"S-Seimei! Please!" He was crying by now as he was violated by the one person he thought he could trust. The person he loved so much. Now he hated him. He was full of hate as his brother continued his actions, no matter how much he screamed or begged, pushing on Seimei and even nailing him in the jaw once. He was just.. Too strong.

The torture seemed to last a lifetime, and by the time it was almost over, Ritsuka had passed out from the sheer pain, tears leaking down his cheeks. When Seimei had finished with him, he got up and left him, not even bothering to cover up his brother.

_I hate you, Seimei._


	2. Hurt

**(Second chapter! This one will be much longer, I just needed to get the idea across with the first one c: )**

_Seimei. Why would you do this to me? I loved you, Seimei._

Ritsuka woke in the morning, around five in the morning. He was sore and covered in bruises. His ears were.. They were gone. Oh, God. No. Please. Please let this be a dream. He didn't want this. How could he go to school? He was in elementary school and he didn't have his ears anymore. Tears welled in his eyes.

This couldn't be happening. He wanted to scream, and to just go die. Between his sobs, he could hear a pair of voices. One was Seimei's, he knew that. The other he vaguely recognized. What was his name? Seimei had explained it to him before. He was a "Sacrifice", and his "Fighter" came over occasionally. Seimei had also explained to him his name.

His real name. Thinking about it just made him son harder. Loveless. He was loveless. The only person he had loved betrayed him. Perking up lightly when he heard footsteps echo closer, he hid himself under the comforter of his bed. He didn't want to face Seimei - couldn't. Just couldn't.

Seimei peaked his head in and smirked at his brother hidden under the covers. "Ritsuka, come out and meet our guest."

Ritsuka cried out a loud "No!" And threw a pillow at his brother, laying down and holding his legs to himself.

Seimei sighed. "Just let it go. Stop being such a wimp about it. You know you liked it." The last part was encompassed by a lecherous grin.

"No! Seimei, get out! I.. I don't want to see you ever again! Just get out!" He was crying and screaming. The other male who was here was sure to notice. Maybe he could help. But Ritsuka couldn't even help himself at the moment. There was no way he could call the police on his brother, even if he wanted to. So badly.

There were a second pair of footsteps coming down the hall, and Seimei immediately turned and yelled at the other man to get out, saying 'that was an order!' at the end of the statement.

'Yes, master,' was heard by Ritsuka, and he just cried, and cried. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around himself and fled out the room, out the door, and into the street. There were cars, honking at him and asking him what he was doing. Even a couple men got out, and Ritsuka just ran down the street. He never wanted to see a man ever again. Never could trust anyone, ever again.

He hadn't even bothered to get dressed. He just sat at the base of a tree in the park near where he had once called home. Home. He'd never have one of those again.

Soubi was a bit stunned as a form that looked much like a younger Seimei darted out. He had also noted Seimei's lack of ears, and the younger male's lack of ears. The screaming was also a tad odd.

"Seimei, who was that?" He asked, leaning down to light the cigarette currently on his lips.

"That was Ritsuka. Don't worry about him. He's just upset." Seimei sighed, grabbing the cigarette from Soubi and stomping on it, putting it out. "Didn't I tell you not to smoke in the house?"

Soubi ignored the second comment and just blinked at Seimei. "What happened to his ears? He's only 12. He should still have them. Did something happen? Is that why he's so upset?"

Seimei blinked and laughed softly. "No, nothing happened. Well, at least nothing you should concern yourself with, Soubi. Just let it go. I promise, it's okay."

Soubi didn't really believe it. "I am going to go talk to him. Where'd he go?"

Making a 'feh' like sound, Seimei answered, "He probably went down to the park. But I promise, you don't have to bother yourself with him. My little brother is fine. I would know." He smiled a bit, that innocent smile. "I love my brother after all."

Grabbing another cigarette, he lit it while walking out the door. "Goodbye, Seimei. I will be back later." With that he left. The little boy had no ears. Was he raped? He had to of been. All he knew about Ritsuka was that he was an innocent little eared boy.

Ritsuka was hugging the tree, crying against it. People had walked by, whispering and snickering at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted everyone, everything to go away. He still loved Seimei, even if he didn't want to admit it. He hadn't liked what Seimei had done, but he felt like a lost puppy without anyone to cling on to.

Soubi eventually found Ritsuka, crying against a tree. He looked so miserable. He was almost afraid to approach the other, in fear of hurting or scaring the other. He hated seeing Ritsuka like this. He looked so horrible. So slowly, he approached Ritsuka and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ritsuka jumped and screamed. "Get off of me! Seimei! Get off!" He wailed and whipped around, face going pale when he realized it wasn't Seimei. It was in fact Soubi, he had recalled the name. "S-Soubi!" He whined when he realized what he had said. "I-I-I didn't mean that.. I.. Seimei has nothing to do with this! I love Seimei, Seimei loves me.." He gave a fake smile. "I love my big brother."

Soubi cringed some and took off his coat, wrapping it around Ritsuka and the sheet to better cover him up. "Sh, Ritsuka. You are confused." He gently picked up Ritsuka, who started flailing and kicking at him, scratching his face and effectively knocking off Soubi's glasses.

"Don't touch me!" was Ritsuka's response, whimpering as Soubi put him down and crawling back to the tree. "Don't.. don't touch me.. I don't want to be touched."

Soubi kneeled down. "I understand. But tell me, who did this to you?" He wanted to punish whoever had hurt Ritsuka. He loved Ritsuka. He didn't love Seimei, Seimei was just the one who happened to share his name. He suspected Seimei had done this to Ritsuka. But why? Why would he do that to such an innocent little boy?"

Ritsuka's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "I.. I.. I can't tell you."

Gingerly leaning back, Soubi spoke, very softly, "You must tell me, Ritsuka."

Just the way Soubi had said his name was enough to make him crack. He could tell that Soubi actually cared for his wellbeing. "It was.. It was Seimei. Seimei did this to me. He told me I had been teasing him and, and I hadn't. I promise I hadn't! I didn't want to do that with Seimei… and now my ears are gone, and I'll never get them back!" He started wailing again, causing a crowd to gather.

Soubi hushed him and gently picked him up. "You may stay with Kaidou Chiou in my apartment. He is a good friend of mine. I promise he will not hurt you."

Ritsuka wiped his eyes and nodded some. He trusted Soubi for some reason. He was really the only one he had to lean on at the moment, so he'd take whatever he could get from the older man.

Picking up Ritsuka, he started towards his apartment having to push through a heavy crowd. It really wasn't that far from Ritsuka's house. He blinked down a little when Ritsuka started to mess with the tape around his neck. "Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka mumbled a little, before speaking up. "Why do you wear this?"

Smiling some, he took Ritsuka's hand and put it back down. "I will tell you later, Ritsuka. I promise."

Accepting the answer he nodded, shifting around and gently rubbing his head into Soubi's chest. "Alright, Soubi.."

Soubi and Ritsuka continued walking towards Soubi's apartment in silence. Once they were there, he talked to Chiou and told him the basis of what was going on, not giving any details. Chiou nodded, going and sitting on the couch, keeping an eye on Ritsuka who was sitting in the corner, whimpering to himself. Just over and over again 'Seimei, Seimei, Seimei'.

Soubi had started walking back to Seimei's home. He was beyond mad. How could Seimei do that to poor Ritsuka? With him, he was armed with a kitchen knife. He was going to do something drastic. Oh, so drastic.

_But he would do anything for Ritsuka. Anything._


	3. We Are Loveless

**('Kay so chapter threeee c: This one the plot will REALLY start to roll. Review pleaaaase~)**

_I love you, Ritsuka._

Soubi was continuing to walk, sheathing the knife inside his sleeve once he was standing outside Seimei's old house. He would avenge the pain Ritsuka went through. Going up to the door, he knocked rather harshly, more so than he usually did.

"Coming, coming," was what he heard come from inside. As soon as the door slipped open he stepped inside, eyes aflame. Seimei was a tad bit afraid. "Soubi? I command you to stop whatever you're doing!"

Soubi didn't look away, knife coming down from his sleeve. He quickly maundered it to hold the handle. "How could you do that?" He took a step forward. "Degrading poor Ritsuka like that. It's just not right. _You_ are not right, if you think that is okay. If you think it's okay to take advantage of someone who loved you so much, you're sick!" He never raised his voice. Ever.

"S-Soubi! Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Seimei was a very bad liar, and Soubi knew it.

"Shut up!" Again, he wasn't acting like himself. He never said those words. "Just shut up! We know it's true. We all do." He flipped the knife up and held it to Seimei's throat. "Seimei… you don't deserve the life you live!" With that it was over. A flash of red blood, seemingly in slow motion, some landing on his face. Seimei looked so helpless. Dying. But he left him like that.

A few moments later there was pain. Agonizing, intense pain. His neck burned. He ripped off the bandages to see the familiar scar glowing. He was going to die. Without Seimei, he couldn't live. He dropped to his knees, gasping and gagging, holding onto his neck. It hurt so badly. He was used to pain, he could endure pain, but this was different. This hurt, not only in body, but in soul. It was like part of him had just been ripped away. He had to get back to Ritsuka though. Thinking of Ritsuka seemed to dull the pain a bit.

It was hard. It was agonizing. Soubi thought several times he wouldn't make it the quarter of a mile back to his apartment, but he did. Many people tried to stop him, asking if he needed to go to the hospital, mainly due to the blood dripping down his throat and onto the ground. But he wouldn't let them, telling them not to touch him. It took what seemed like an eternity before he was slowly climbing the stairs to his apartment, collapsing halfway there.

Chiou perked up a bit when he heard a thump. What was that? He had currently been comforting a sobbing Ritsuka, petting his hair. "Hold on, Ritsuka." He got up and lay the boy down on the couch they had been sitting on, opening up the door.

"C-Chiou… mind giving a friend a hand?" Came the ever-caring voice of a familiar Soubi. Chiou squealed and went over, making a ruckus and helping Soubi up and into the apartment. He was bleeding profusely by now, and would die soon from blood loss. He just couldn't live without Seimei, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Ritsuka looked up and his eyes widened. Soubi was… was Soubi dying? Seimei had said Fighters can't live without their Sacrifices, and vice versa. Blinking away new tears he scrambled over to Soubi, leaning over him and rolling the man onto his back. "Chiou! Get some towels! We have to stop the bleeding!"

Chiou nodded, determined to save his friend and scrambled to the kitchen to get some dish towels. He didn't want Soubi to die. Not only for himself, but for this child as well. He needed somebody.

Ritsuka was letting fresh tears leak onto Soubi's dying body. He… no. He couldn't let Soubi die! Soubi suddenly meant more to him than anything. He had rescued him in his darkest hour, even though that was only but an hour ago. His heart ached, and he felt his soul ache as well. An ache he'd never experienced before. "S-Soubi… please, don't die. Don't die, please." Ritsuka was hiccupping, whimpering, and just a mess. He looked horrible, face stained red from crying, cheeks puffy.

Soubi looked up and slumped back down, giving a small smile. "Only you can save me, Ritsuka. Only you."

Ritsuka jerked and grabbed Soubi's jacket. "How, Soubi! Soubi! Tell me!"

Chiou scrambled back that moment with the towels, while the man on the floor had just fallen unconscious. Chiou squealed again and pressed the towels to Soubi's neck, to no avail. The blood just soaked through like they were made of paper. "Ritsuka, it's no use."

Ritsuka shook his head quickly, eyes red and bloodshot. "No!" He lay across Soubi, brushing some hair out the man's face. "Without you, I am nothing. I have no one anymore, but you. If you die, I will really be alone! I am Loveless, I **am** loveless."

Chiou glanced up when he noticed a faint blue glow from under the towels, lifting them up as blood seemed to recede from the scar. "S-Soubi? What's going on?" Behind him he heard a yell, Ritsuka clamping his hands around his throat. "Ritsuka! Don't you die on me too!"

Ritsuka squeezed his throat tightly, a few drops of blood seeping past his fingers and onto the floor. One of them slid down the floor, mixing in with Soubi's already shed blood. It seemed to mix together perfectly. After a few moments the bleeding stopped, and Ritsuka took his hands away. Etched there was the word, his name, "Loveless."

Chiou looked at Ritsuka, then back down at Soubi, who was still seemingly unconscious but now… he seemed to have a different scar. It read the same as Ritsuka's. Loveless.

**It takes two broken hearts to become one whole one again.**


End file.
